


Bananas, Tighty-Whiteys, And Mild OCD

by Bernthemall (BernThemAll)



Series: Drabble A Day [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, AU, Harry likes bananas, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Swapped Luggage, wrong bags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BernThemAll/pseuds/Bernthemall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble in which Niall and Harry have the exact same bag with the exact same coloured ribbon on it and are bound to get them mixed up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bananas, Tighty-Whiteys, And Mild OCD

So, Niall was about 152% certain that the suitcase in front of him wasn't his. Sure it looked like his. It was the same colour and the same size. It even had that little green tag he'd tied to it to ensure that he didn't get into the _exact_ situation he was currently in. The luggage he had in his possession was definitely _not_ his own. He knew this because he didn't wear briefs. In fact, the only pair he owned were novelty ones littered in shamrocks, so the pair of tighty whiteys that were neatly tucked into the pockets could not be his. And that was a another thing. NIall most certainly _is not and has never been_ a neat packer, so the way that everything was folded precisely and perfectly was a dead giveaway. And possibly the most unusual and solid piece of evidence was that he absolutely did not own a pet monkey. Or at least something that enjoyed eating ripe yellow bananas.As much of a nuisance and a bother it would be, Niall now had to find the owner of this damn suitcase, and the tighty whiteys, the bananas and the mild OCD (but to Niall every clean person has OCD compared o him, so he's probably over-exaggerating). 

The hotel he was staying at wasn't anything special, although he had been given a magnificent upgrade after they had double booked (No problem on Niall's part). And the food was absolutely wondrous, so Niall really had nothing to complain about. The only problem was that the layout was too confusing and gave him a headache when he tried to walk around. An upside though, was that everyone in this hotel seemed to be a model. So he really didn't mind asking for directions. 

Once he found the help desk Niall nearly had a heart attack when he saw the specimen of a man that was stood next in line. He watched the way the lights reflected off of his square jaw and red lips. His hair a mess of choclate curls that seemed to capture the luminescence. Niall was sure he was dreaming.

But he did need help. So he prayed to every god he knew and walked up to stand behind the angel. It was then that he realised what he held in his rather large (read: sexy) hands.

"That's mine." Niall blurted out before he could stop himself. He slapped a hand to his face and sighed silently before contining, "Suitcase. And I have yours."

By now the man had turned around with a slightly confused expression, that soon molded into one of understanding.

"So you're the leprechaun." The man his face one of bemusement. 

"Leprechaun? This must mean that you're the monkey man?" Niall shot back and smile playing on his lips.

The man raised an eyebrow and chuckled, "Oh. The bananas. Haha, they're good for you! Make you look good." 

"I'm not saying they aren't! They obviously worked for you." Niall regretted adding the last bit on, thinking that he was coming on a bit too strong.

The man held a sunned expression for a seconded before biting his bottom lip and holding out his hand, "I'm Harry."

"Niall."  The pair shook hands, their touches lingring for qite a bit longer than the usual handshake, then they retracted them and Harry began to smirk. 

"Well Niall the leprechaun. I'd love to put on some clothes that'd be suitable for the date we have tonight but unfortunately you have my case."

Niall's mind finally caught up with him and he fumbled to hand Harry his luggage and retrieve his.

"Date?" He questions when he finally registers what Harry said.

"Yeah. I'm just assuming, but hey you know what that does.." Harry strails off, getting  little uncertain.

"Hey, the only ass here is your one that is looking great," Niall steps closer hands Harry a card with his room number, "Pick me up at eight, Monkey Man."

 

 


End file.
